microinvasive surgery, particularly in intraluminal and transluminal microinvasive surgery, medical instruments with long, thin, flexible shafts are used, which can be introduced into the esophagus, stomach and intestine. The distal end of the flexible shaft is curvable in a controlled manner, for example in order to be able to position a cutting or grasping tool in any desired way inside a cavity.